


go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer, up here my dear

by iceywaterr



Series: In Death and Funerals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Might be OOC, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceywaterr/pseuds/iceywaterr
Summary: (Title from Clouds by Zach Sobiech) check it out
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel
Series: In Death and Funerals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer, up here my dear

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FROM CHLOES POV OK ENJOY
> 
> first fanfic please be nice

_Go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_  
_Up here my dear_

this couldn't be happening. chloe stared at her wifes body, laid in the gorgeous casket, her face made up with makeup. it was weird, seeing alix wearing makeup. she reminisced the time she had tried to get the stubborn woman to wear some. "over my dead body!" she had said. it was funny now, and chloe couldn't help but let out a laugh, drawing the attention of the other guests. she ignored them in favor of gazing down once more of her deceased wife. she kissed the bodies forehead and left to the bathroom. 

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now_

_When we get back on land_  
_Well I'll never get my chance_  
_Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hands_  
_And maybe someday we'll take a little ride_  
_Go up, up, up and everything will be just fine_

she looked disgusting. that was it, her face runny with mascara and tears, she had forgotten to wear waterproof mascara, she thought she could be strong. she wiped her face, and started to put more makeup on, but decided against it. she left the restroom and saw her friends mourning, and the sad look on their faces made her cry again. she couldn't help it. she saw adrien comforting marinette, and nino and alya comforting each other, and she sobbed, because she knew alix couldn't do that to her again. 

_And we'll go up, up, up_  
_But I'll fly a little higher_  
_Go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_  
_Up here my dear_

it's okay, they told her. it wasn't. she would never get to see alix skate around, or laugh, or do anything. but chloe knew, she was above the clouds, waving.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks join or else  
> (remember it was me)
> 
> comments pls
> 
> THIS IS SO SHORT WJIORJPMQ


End file.
